Le vie est rempli d'erreur
by Liilya
Summary: 5 ans d'absence c'est beaucoup, ou si peu. Ils avaient voulu oublier, ils s'étaient senti trahis mais aujourd'hui il est temps de se rappeler et de comprendre. CharliexOC. Finis.
1. Prologue

_C'est juste un petit épilogue d'un fic qui suivra ... C'est tout petit j'en suis bien consciente mais promit les reste sera plus long ! _

_Cette fic est un double hommage, d'abord à Charlie Weasley, parce que malgrè les fait qu'il n'apparaisse pas tant que ça, c'est un personnage que j'adore; c'est aussi un hommage à la maison poufsouflle qui est surement la moins reconnu ( parce qu'à part Tonks et Cédric on parle jamais d'eux ! ) !_

* * *

><p>C'était trop loin tout ça, beaucoup trop loin. Et pourtant d'un coup il se reprenait tout en pleine gueule. Parce qu'il était là bordel, oui IL était là.<p>

En apercevant juste sa silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toute, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Il avait cru que cette partie de sa vie appartenait maintenant au passé. Mais non, Il était peut-être son passé mais il était aussi son présent et il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit aussi son futur. Il revoyait leur rencontre, leur histoire, leurs moments, ceux qui l'avaient rendu tellement heureux, ceux qui aujourd'hui encore lui faisait verser une larmes quand il y pensait.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, il ne le devait. Il était parti pour ne plus penser à ça, à Lui. Alors bordel qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à des milliers de kilomètres de Londres dans une réserve de dragons où lui-même travaillait. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir hanté et ses jours et ses nuits juste comme ça. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas le droit de foutre de nouveau le bordel dans sa vie, pas après tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour passer à autre chose, pas alors qu'il reprenait à peine le dessus.

Alors il fit demi-tour, personne ne l'avait encore vu, il pouvait se faire porter malade, dire qu'aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas aller travailler. Il y aurait plus de travail pour les autres mais à cet instant il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il voulait juste ne pas se retrouver face à lui, juste de ne pas avoir à lui parler. Il ne voulait même pas connaître la raison de sa venue, bon en vérité il en mourrait d'envie mais il valait mieux quand même qu'il parte se recoucher. Oui, il allait faire ça. Avec un peu de chance Il ne serait plus là demain.

****- Ah Charlie, tu es là, vient il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !****

Et merde !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite ..<em>


	2. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi

_Voilà le premier chapitre !_ _Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça reste encore un peu une entrée en matière._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Avril 1995<strong>**

**_**- Ah Charlie, tu es là, vient faut que je te présente quelqu'un !**_**

__Et merde !__

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il savait très bien qui on voulait lui présenté mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Et pourtant il suivit l'homme qui lui avait parlé un instant plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, on ne dit pas non au patron.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui donnait l'impression d'un salon. Cette salle servait souvent de lieu de réunion ou de détente pour tous ceux qui vivaient dans la réserve de Dragons. Charlie Le vit tout de suite mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans un coin.

**-Bien je crois que nous sommes tous là. Je tenais donc à vous présenter Timéon Higtway. Il va passer un mois ici pour comprendre comment on travaille. Mr Higtway travaille au ministère de la magie au département de la coopération magique internationale à Londres. Je vous prierai donc de bien accueillir Mr Higtway et de bien lui expliquer comment on fonctionne. Bon ce sera tout pour ce matin, maintenant au travail ! **

Charlie voulut partir le plus vite possible, éviter à tout prix le face à face mais le destin, ou son patron selon comment on voit les choses, en avait décider autrement.

**-Charlie attends. Aujourd'hui tu vas faire visiter la réserve à Mr Higtway, tu es là depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir tout lui expliquer. Bonne journée Messieurs.**

C'est décider, il allait se suicider. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était pas le plus ancien. Pourquoi, merlin, avait-il fallu qu'il doive passer la journée avec Lui. C'était vraiment pas son jour.

****- Bon allez, suis-moi, on va commencer par les bâtiments, on ira voir l'extérieur après. Ils t'ont déjà montré là où tu dormais j'imagine.****

****- Heu oui, oui.****

Charlie déambula dans le bâtiment de la réserve commentant chaque salle devant laquelle ils passaient. Il aurait voulu que cette journée se déroule le plus vite possible mais le temps devait avoir décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Ils n'avaient même pas mis une heure pour faire le tour de l'intérieur.

****- Bon voilà pour tout ce qui est le bâtiment, on va sortir. Pour les enclos on les verra de loin, c'est mieux. Allez-suis moi.****

Charlie se débrouillait pour qu'aucune de ses phrases n'attendent de réponse. Déjà qu'il était obligé de passer la journée avec lui, il n'allait pas non plus lui faire la conversation. Pas après sa trahison qui avait failli lui coûter beaucoup. Mais alors qu'il lui montrait les enclos du haut d'une petite colline, l'autre homme en décida autrement.

****- Tu es resté ici depuis ta sortie de Poudlard ?****

Charlie tourna la tête vers Timéon marquant sa surprise plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

****- Oui, pourquoi repartir d'un endroit où l'on est bien.****

**Charlie fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard perdu de Timéon. Merde c'était sa faute après tout.**

****- Et tu reviens sur Londres de temps à temps ?****

****- Je vais voir mes parents quelques fois. C'est tout. Je n'ai aucune autre raison d'y retourner. ****

****- Ah vraiment ? Aucune ?****

****- Oui ! Bon la visite est terminé, tu m'excuses je dois aller bosser.****

****- Je peux venir voir ?****

****- Non, c'est trop dangereux !****

****- C'est trop dangereux ou ma présence te dérange.****

****- Les deux.****

Sur ce, Charlie se dirigea vers un enclos. Il rejoignit ses collègues qui s'y trouvait déjà et essaya de faire abstraction de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. L'après midi se déroula sans aucun incident notable et ils rentrèrent tous le soir pour manger comme d'habitude dans la grande salle à manger de la réserve. Si pour midi personne ne s'y rendait jamais, ils préféraient prendre un sandwich et manger vite entre deux interventions, le soir ils s'y retrouvaient tous.

Charlie et Timéon ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur discussion. En entrant dans la salle à manger Charlie vit tout de suite que Timéon était déjà assis, il choisit donc une place le plus loin possible de lui. Mais la discussion autour de la table prit vite une tournure que Charlie n'appréciait que trop peu.

****- Alors Mr Higtway, cette journée ?****

****-Très bien mais appelez-moi Timéon.****

****- Bien. Charlie s'est-il bien occupez de vous ? Vous savez c'est un de nos meilleurs éléments.****

Timéon et Charlie échangèrent vite fait un regard. Timéon lui ferait-il payer de l'avoir laisser en plan tout à l'heure ?

****- Il s'est très bien occupé de moi, merci.****

****- Vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard Timéon j'imagine. Alors dans quels maisons étiez-vous ?****

Charlie ne connaissait la réponse que trop bien. C'était à Poudlard qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est là-bas que tout avait commencé.

****- A Poufsouffle.****

****- Oh, bien. Charlie tu étais à Gryffondor non ! Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais croisés ?****

C'était quoi cette question là ? Charlie pensa 2 secondes à faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mais Timéon répondit avant lui.

****- Si on s'est déjà croisé mais juste comme ça, comme nous n'étions pas dans la même maison ni dans la même année nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions.****

Charlie observa le jeune homme à la dérobé. Pas beaucoup d'occasions ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans un coin du château, dans la bibliothèque ou dans le parc, combien de fois s'étaient-ils donnés rendez-vous une fois le couvre-feu passé, et combien de fois s'étaient-ils envoyés des hiboux ? Trop de fois, beaucoup trop de fois. Mais Charlie apprécia la réponse de Timéon, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, personne n'avait jamais su et c'était mieux comme ça.

Une fois le repas finit chacun vagua à ses occupations. Charlie se réfugia dans la petite bibliothèque de la réserve pour se plonger dans un livre qui l'empêcherait de trop réfléchir, de penser que Timéon était là quelque part dans le même bâtiment que lui, pour oublier qu'il n'avait rien oublié justement.

Il entendit vaguement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'une vois appelle son nom.

****- Charlie, je peux m'asseoir ?****

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait alors sans un regard il lui répondit.

****- Mais fait ce que tu veux !****

****- S'il te plait Charlie, on ne va pas passer un mois à s'ignorer ?****

A ce moment là Charlie relava la tête et regarda Timéon.

****- Si, si c'est ce qu'on va faire. On va faire comme si ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure était vrai. A Poudlard on ne se connaissait pas, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. Maintenant tu peux te casser !****

****- Et tu crois que personne ne verra rien ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir faire ça après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rêve Charlie.****

****- Oh si on va pouvoir le faire parce que tu vois ça fait 5 ans et qu'en 5 ans tout à changé. J'en ai plus rien à faire de toi Timéon.****

Timéon se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque sans un mot de plus. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier mais pas devant Charlie, surtout pas devant lui. Il ne devait pas lui montrer à quel point ça lui faisait mal.

Une fois que Timéon eut fermé la porte, Charlie posa son livre. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il refusait de souffrir de nouveau à cause de lui. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se protéger. Il se leva et rejoignit sa chambre où il pourrait pleurer en paix sans être déranger. Un fois là-bas, il souleva son oreiller et attrapa une photo.

Sur la photo se trouvait deux garçons. L'un était roux, pas très grand, avec des cheveux mi-long. Ses nombreuses taches de rousseur donnaient l'impression qu'il était bronzé. Il portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Le deuxième était à peine plus grand, il était brun, les cheveux courts. Son uniforme était aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Les deux garçons devaient avoir entre 16 et 17 ans. Ils étaient bras dessus, bras dessous, et riaient aux éclats.

Charlie sentit une larme coulé sur sa joue. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

* * *

><p><em>Le premier chapitre est finit. Alors comment en sont-il arrivé là ? Suite au prochain chapitre !<em>


	3. Vif d'or en vole

_Bon j'vous l'dis franchement j'ai aucun idée de combien de chapitre sera composé cette fic. Pas un max je pense mais peut-être une dizaine si j'y arrive. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Avril 1988<strong>**

Charlie était en 5ième année. Il était l'attrapeur de sa maison. Et dans quelques instants il sortirait de son vestiaire pour affronter les poufsouffles. Les rumeurs disaient que leur attrapeur était imbattable. Comme le poufsouffle avait rejoint l'équipe de quidditch seulement cette année, Charlie n'avait pas encore joué contre lui mais pour avoir assisté au match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle et Poufsouffle-Serpentard, il voulait bien croire au génie de ce 4ième année.

Il suivit ses coéquipiers sur le terrain. Les deux équipes se mirent en position et Mme Bibine siffla le début du match. Ce fut un match serré. Gryffondor menait 60 à 50. Les deux attrapeurs livraient une bataille sans merci. Ce fut Charlie qui attrapa le vif d'or mais il s'en fallut de peu.

C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé entre Charlie et Timéon, un simple match de Quidditch.

Après le match, il y avait eu une fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils avaient gagné. Charlie avait battu celui qui semblait imbattable. Même les élèves qui suivaient peu le quidditch félicitèrent le 5ième année. Au bout d'une petite heure, Charlie cru étouffer dans cette ambiance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de festivité, il était un solitaire. Il sortit discrètement pour rejoindre le parc malgré le couvre feu passé. Arrivé au bord du lac, il vit une silhouette assise. Il s'approcha et reconnu l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

****- C'était un beau match****

Il avait dit ça tranquillement tout en s'asseyant à coté du jeune homme.

****- Ouai. C'était agréable de jouer contre toi.****

Les deux adolescents restèrent là un moment à parler de chose et d'autres, de quidditch surtout. Mais le temps passe bien vite quand on vit un moment agréable. Après plusieurs heures ils se séparèrent avec regrets mais s'ils voulaient pouvoir se lever le lendemain ils étaient bien obligé de se quitter.

Le lendemain quand ils se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un petit signe de tête discret. Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'ils se parlent vraiment de nouveau. Charlie était entrain de s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il devait encore jouer contre Serdaigle. Il devait gagner sinon c'est Poufsouffle qui remporterait. Mais s'il gagnait, l'équipe de Gryffondor gagnera tous ses matchs ce qui les déclarait indéniablement vainqueur. C'est pour ça que Charlie, en plus des entraînements de l'équipe, s'entraînait seul dès qu'il pouvait.

Il ne vit pas Timéon arriver sur le terrain concentré qu'il était à repérer le vif d'or. Il ne vit pas non plus monter sur son balai et venir le rejoindre dans les airs. En fait il ne remarqua sa présence que quand celui-ci arriva à ses cotés pour poursuivre avec lui le vif d'or. Charlie ne réfléchit même pas. S'entraîner avec quelqu'un ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Ils volèrent un moment côte à côte puis Charlie prit de l'altitude pour essayer de distraire son camarade mais le poufsouffle avait compris la manœuvre et il ne changea pas sa trajectoire. Il put ainsi prendre de l'avance sur Charlie. Le Gryffondor essaya tant bien que mal de la rattraper mais au moment où il arriva enfin à sa hauteur il vit Timéon s'emparer de la petite balle doré.

Ils redescendirent tous les deux sur la terre ferme. Charlie tendit la main vers son homologue et ils échangèrent une forte poignée de main.

****- Et bien Bravo. T'auras eu ta revanche !****

****- En effet. On pourra remettre ça non !?****

****- Avec plaisir !****

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien mérité.

Après cet épisode les deux élèves ne manquaient jamais de ce salué quand ils se croisaient. Ils prirent même l'habitude de se retrouver sur le terrain de quidditch pour disputer un vif d'or. Souvent les résultats étaient serrés, ils étaient tous les deux très bons. Ils gagnaient presque aussi souvent l'un que l'autre. Et n'en tenaient jamais compte. Cette rivalité aurait pu les détruire mais jours après jours, elle les rapprochait.

Charlie avait l'impression de ne vivre plus que pour ces moments, ce moments où il s'envolait sur son balai avec à ses cotés Timéon, le vent qui fouettait leurs visages, la vitesse qui les prenait tous les deux, leurs coudes qui se frôlaient par inadvertance, et les yeux pétillant de celui qui avait gagné. Charlie l'ignorait mais Timéon ressentait la même chose.

Après le dernier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle le poufsouffle eut peur que Charlie cesse leur rendez-vous, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de s'entraîner. Mais le Gryffondor tenait bien trop à leurs moments pour les arrêter. Malgré cela ils durent les espacer quand les examens de fins d'année arrivèrent, de plus Charlie avait ses BUSES à passer.

Une fois les examens passés ils durent rentrer chez eux. Dans le Poudlard express Charlie réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression que la chose qui allait le plus lui manquer pendant ces deux mois serait ses parties de Quidditch avec Timéon. Bien sûr il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch mais il pourrait bien jouer avec ses frères. Oh bien sûr il serait sûr de gagner mais jusqu'ici ça lui avait suffi. Pourquoi avait-il maintenant l'impression que ça n'aurait pas le même goût qu'avec Timéon, pas la même intensité, que ce ne serait définitivement pas la même chose. Oui Timéon était bon, même très bon, oui jusqu'ici il avait été le seul à arriver à le battre et à plusieurs reprise en plus mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose.

Il se leva, marmonna quelques mots à l'intention de ses camarades de Gryffondor et sortit du compartiment. Il avança dans le couloir sans trop regarder où il allait. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il passait devant le compartiment d'un groupe de Poufsouffle et que l'un d'eux se leva quand il le vit. Il ne s'aperçut pas que ce même Poufsouffle le suivit jusqu'au compartiment vide dans lequel il s'engouffra. Il ne le vit qu'au moment où Timéon entra à son tour dans le compartiment.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent face à face. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne disent un mot. C'est Charlie qui cassa le silence en premier.

****- On remet ça l'année prochaine hein !****

****- Ouai. Pourquoi pas pendant l'été ? Vient passer quelques jours chez moi en août.****

Charlie resta quelques instants soufflé par la proposition de Timéon.

****- Mais, je veux pas déranger.****

****- Oh pour ça t'inquiète pas, je suis fils unique, mon père est jamais là et ma mère adore recevoir, alors tu dérangeras pas.****

****- Ben pourquoi pas alors. Je demanderai à ma mère. Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te dire.****

****- Cool.****

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage dans ce compartiment, seul tous les deux à parler de leurs étés. Timéon partait en France où il avait de la famille avec ses parents tous le mois de juillet. Charlie ne partait pas, ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens, mais il avait prévu plein de chose avec son frère Bill : Jouer au Quidditch, aller trainer sur le chemin de traverse à l'insu de leur mère, aller se baigner au lac derrière la colline et encore d'autre chose sans vraiment d'importance mais qu'il détailla à son ami. Et puis ils firent des projets sur ce qu'ils feraient si la mère de Charlie acceptait de le laisser aller chez Timéon. Oh bien sûr il continuerait leurs matchs, mais ils ne pourraient passer des jours entiers à ne faire que ça.

La fin du voyage arriva bien trop vite pour ces deux-là. Le train annonça son entrée en gare de King Cross et ils repartirent chacun dans le compartiment qu'ils occupaient au début du voyage. Leurs camarades de maisons leurs posèrent des questions mais ils les évitèrent habilement.

En arrivant sur le quai Charlie rejoignit sa mère. Ses frères apparurent peu après lui. De loin il fit un signe à Timéon qui lui répondit. Alors il se tourna vers sa mère :

****- Maman je peux aller chez Timéon en Août ?****

****- Timéon, qui est-ce mon chéri ? Un de tes amis de Gryffondor ?****

Molly s'y perdait un peu dans tous les amis de ses fils. Déjà qu'elle avait 3 fils à Poudlard mais en plus Bill et Charlie ne manquait pas d'amis.

****- Heu non, c'est l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle.****

****- Hé bien on verra Charlie, je contacterai sa mère avant.****

Charlie sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il savait que chez sa mère une réponse de ce type voulait dire oui.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le 2nd Chapitre !<em>


	4. Je n'ai rien oublié

Et me revoilà, avec beaucoup de reatrd je vous l'accorde. Comme excuse à vous donner je n'ai que celle-là, je suis partit plusieurs mois en Afrique et je n'ai pas pu écrire. En espérant que la suite vous plaira. Bon j'avoue il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais promit je reviens très vie avec le chapitre d'après.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Avril 1995<strong>**

__Charlie sentit une larme coulé sur sa joue. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?__

Il finit par reposer la photo et s'allongea dans son lit. Demain serait un autre jour. Bien sûr Timéon n'aurait pas disparu comme par magie mais peut-être, on a le droit de rêver, qu'ils ne se croiseraient pas trop.

Quand le soleil de Roumanie se leva se matin là, chacun des deux jeunes gens espéraient qu'aujourd'hui serait mieux qu'hier. En venant ici Timéon n'avait pas imaginé une seconde revoir Charlie, il pensait que celui-ci avait déserté le réservé de Dragons depuis des années. Non, en vrai il espérait qu'il serai là mais il avait refuser d'y croire. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là tous les deux peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et peut-être que, non ça il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser, il avait eu trop mal.

Timéon s'apprêtait à affronter cette journée avec le sourire mais en passant la porte une vérité lui explosa au visage : Il n'oserait jamais affronter Charlie et l'autre homme ne lui livrerait sûrement pas des réponses sur un plateau d'argent.

Au petit-déjeuner rien de notable ne se passa. Charlie partit rejoindre ses dragons et Timéon partit faire en solo le tour de la propriété. Il avait un mois à passer ici et il avait intérêt à apprendre à connaître les lieux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, l'ancien Gryffondor et l'ancien Poufsouffle s'évitaient le plus possible. Timéon aurait bien voulu s'approcher de Charlie mais les regards de celui-ci l'en dissuadait à chaque fois. Pourtant ce matin-là quand il se leva il décida que coûte que coûte il parlerait à Charlie. Il ne pourraient jamais rien effacer mais ils pouvaient au moins en parler, au moins se parler, essayer de comprendre, de s'expliquer … Il y avait forcément une explication, forcément quelque chose qui avait mal tourné. Leur histoire n'avait pas pu être qu'un passe temps pour le roux, ça Timéon refusait et refuserait toute sa vie de le croire.

C'est pourquoi quand il croisa enfin Charlie ce jour-là, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de disparaître encore quelque part où il ne pourrait pas le trouver.

****Charlie, s'il te plait, écoute moi !****

****Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, Timéon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?****

****Juste te parler. Peut-être que toi ça te convient qu'on s'ignore mais moi non !****

****Et ben ça, c'est ton problème pas le mien, alors maintenant tu me laisses aller bosser, merci !****

Charlie commença à partir puis d'un coup il se ravisa et se retourna vers l'autre qui n'avais pas bougé

****C'est ta faute Timéon, c'est toi qui … Toi bordel … ****

**La voix de Charlie se brisa. Il lui en avait tellement voulu, il aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passe autrement.**

****Moi ? Enfin Charlie, je …****

****Laisse tomber.****

**Charlie s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. **Timéon le regarda partir. Il avait essayé, il avait perdu. Tant pis. Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincus pour autant.

Quelques autres jours passèrent. Cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines que Timéon était en Roumanie. Deux semaines qu'avec Charlie ils s'évitaient. Et c'était mieux comme ça, il avait finit par s'en persuader lui aussi, parce que le destin en avait décidé ainsi et qu'il n'y pouvait plus rien.

En se levant ce matin là, ni Timéon ni Charlie n'auraient pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Seraient-ils rester couché s'ils avaient su ? Seul merlin le sait !

En tout les cas, dans l'ignorance la plus complète ils étaient allé prendre leurs petit-déjeuner comme tous les matins. Charlie avait à peine levé les yeux quand Timéon était rentré dans la salle. Mais quand lui était sortit, Timéon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le suivre du regard.

Comme d'habitude Charlie était partit soigner quelques dragons. Timéon lui avait son rapport à écrire, il avait vu déjà assez de chose pour commencer à le rédiger. Il s'était assis dans la bibliothèque. Il était presque sûr de ne pas être dérangé tant qu'ils étaient tous avec leurs dragons.

Rien n'aurait pu prévoir que ce matin justement Charlie viendrait prendre refuge dans cette même bibliothèque. Une intervention qui avait mal tourné, Charlie s'était retrouvé par terre, en sang. On l'avait alors emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il avait été soigné. Puis l'infirmière avait été bien clair :

****Je ne veux pas, plutôt je refuse Charlie que tu retourne aujourd'hui sur le terrain. Si tu ne veux pas rester ici d'accord mais tu me promets que tu n'approcheras plus un dragon de la journée ! Tu vas dans ta chambre, où tu veux mais pas dehors, d'accord ?****

Charlie avait promis, malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas faillir à cette promesse, d'une parce que Charlie était un homme de parole et de deux parce que de toute façon il aurait été vendu par ses collègues. Alors il avait pris la direction de la bibliothèque, persuadé qu'il n'y aurait personne. Une fois là-bas il ne remarqua pas la présence de Timéon, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et sans le vouloir vraiment se mit à penser à Poudlard, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, bien vite rejointe par une autre. Pensant être seul il les laissa aller, sans même tenter de les retenir ou de les sécher.

Timéon l'avait vu rentrer, il l'avait vu s'asseoir et avait bien remarqué qu'il se croyait seul. Il l'avait observé à la dérobe ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il était toujours aussi beau, voire encore plus beau si c'était possible. Et il avait vu cette larme couler, suivi de toutes les autres. Timéon ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il se montrer ou rester caché jusqu'à ce que Charlie ressorte ?

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Charlie finit par essuyer ses larmes puis releva la tête, c'est à ce moment là que son regard croisa celui de Timéon.

****Ti … Timéon, t'es là depuis quand ?****

****Depuis avant toi Charlie. Je commençais à rédiger mon rapport, pour le ministère tu sais.****

****Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'espère que c'est pas trop négatif.****

****Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt très positif.****

****Bon tant mieux alors. Heu Timéon … Je …****

****Laisse tomber, j'ai rien vu, c'est bon !****

Charlie se leva prêt à sortir de la bibliothèque mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Il s'approcha de Timéon et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui. Pendant quelques minutes aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Ils pensèrent à tous les moment qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble côte à côte dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Leur histoire avait quand même duré deux ans, deux merveilleuses années.

****Cha, comment on a pu, comment on a pu laisser ça arriver ?****

****J'en sais rien Tim, mais c'est arrivé maintenant on y peux plus rien.****

Il se dévisagèrent un instant, un nouveau silence s'installa. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas une discussion qu'il annonçait …

* * *

><p>Suite : Sixième année de Charlie à Poudlard !<p> 


	5. Mon palais c'est ta chambre

Et voilà ! Quatrième chapitre :) J'avoue j'ai bien galéré ... Bon sinon il reste encore trois chapitre et ce sera fini ! Breeef, Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Septembre 1988<strong>**

L'été s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. Charlie avait passé quelques jours chez Timéon et ils avaient pu alors continuer leurs duels, apprendre à se connaître mieux aussi.

Sur le quai de King Cross, le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher son ami des yeux. Il finit par l'apercevoir au côté de sa mère. Les deux adolescents se firent un signe discret puis chacun monta dans le train. Le premier rejoignit ses amis de Gryffondor et le deuxième ses amis de Poufsouffle. Ils avaient toute une année pour passé du temps ensemble, ils pouvaient bien attendre encore quelques heures.

Le festin comme d'habitude fut magnifique et succulent. Les premières années furent réparti dans leurs maisons respectif et tous purent enfin rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Il était déjà tard mais cela n'empêcha pas Charlie de ressortir discrètement de son dortoir balai en main. Il se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch et sortit un vif d'or de sa poche. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une minute avant d'être rejoint par un autre jeune homme qui n'était évidemment autre que Timéon. C'est ainsi que leurs duels à Poudlard recommencèrent cette année encore.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Ils ne se contentaient plus de leurs rendez-vous sur le terrain de quidditch. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque où côte à côte ils travaillaient ou lisaient tout simplement. Quelques fois, mais très discrètement pour ne pas se faire prendre par Mme Pince, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres.

Décembre etait arrivé, avec lui la neige et cette ambiance de fête dans tous le château. Les vacances seraient bientôt là et que ce soit dans les couloirs ou dans les salles de classes, cela se ressentait. Certains profs ne cherchaient même plus à réellement faire cours, d'autres tel que Snape ne changait pas malgré cette ambiance …

Charlie et Timéon se retrouvèrent comme souvent à la bibliothèque. Assis près d'une fenêtre, ils regardèrent la neige tomber.

****- Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ?****

****- Non, ma mère a décidé de rejoindre mon père je ne sais trop où … Du coup obligé de rester. Tu rentres toi je suppose ?****

****- Ben oui … Mais t'as qu'à venir chez moi ! Je suis sûr que ma mère serait d'accord ! Ce serait trop cool, non ?****

****- Heu ben ouai pourquoi pas, mais t'es sûr …****

****- Ouai, je monte à la volière, je vais envoyer un hiboux à ma mère de suite !****

Charlie sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque et Timéon resta là seul, à le regarder partir en courant. Passer les vacances chez les Weasley, ça avait comme un goût de liberté, un goût de bonheur nouveau, un peu le goût d'impossible aussi ...

Pourtant dès le lendemain Charlie déboula dans la grande salle. Il cherchait Timéon des yeux, il le trouva enfin et s'approcha de la table des poufsouffles.

****- Tout est ok ! T'as plus qu'à t'inscrire sur la liste de ceux qui ne restent pas à Poudlard pour ces vacances.****

Alors sans réfléchir plus, d'une parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à réfléchir en fait, et de deux parce qu'il avait peur que ses réflexions le mènent sur un terrain qu'il préférait éviter, il fila s'inscrire sur la liste des élève qui ne reste pas à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Les derniers jours qui les séparaient de ces vacances promises, passèrent tranquillement.

Durant tous le voyage en train Timéon ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment l'accueillerait la famille Weasley. Bien sûr il connaissait de vue Bill, le grand frère de Charlie, il l'avait croisé à l'époque où celui-ci était encore à Poudlard. Il connaissait un peu aussi les jumeaux Weasley, déjà si célèbre à Poudlard malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient qu'en première année.

Charlie de son côté se posait pleins de questions lui aussi. Timéon arriverait-il à se faire à sa famille si bruyante, à sa maison si pauvrette, à sa mère si envahissante … ?

Molly acueilla, ce qui n'étonna évidemment personne, Timéon comme s'il faisait partit de la famille. Elle voulait qu'il se sente à l'aise, qu'il fasse comme chez lui … Ce qui eut engendra l'effet inverse plutôt.

Une fois libérer des assauts de la matriarche Weasley, à l'abri dans la chambre de Charlie, celui-ci glissa à l'autre :

****- Fait pas attention à ma mère, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde !****

Les premiers jours se passèrent tranquillement. Charlie et Timéon sortaient souvent se promener. Souvent ils prenaient leurs balais et lançaient quelques vifs d'or. Parfois ils étaient rejoints par les frères de Charlie, Bill de retour d'Egypte pour passer Noël en famille, Fred et George qui clamaient à tout vent qu'ils feraient eux aussi partit un jour de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Ron qui étant trop petit pour monter sur un balai les observait d'en bas.

Les vacances se passait merveilleusement bien pour tous. Timéon se dit qu'il n'avait jamais passé un Noël aussi fabuleux.

La veille de leur rentré à Poudlard, les deux adolescents étaient dans la chambre de Charlie, tous les deux posé machinalement sur le lit. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de chose et d'autre, de leurs vacances qui se terminaient, de Poudlard qu'ils allaient retrouvé, de Quidditch et d'encore plein d'autres choses sans réelle importance. Aucun des deux ne faisaient attention au fait que leurs mains se frôlaient presque.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux dans le même lit. Ce fut Charlie qui se réveilla le premier. Timéon avait la tête sur son torse et il eut peur de le réveiller en bougeant, il resta donc là, à le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce que le poufsouffle ouvre les yeux. La première chose que celui-ci vit, fut Charlie, et sans qu'aucun des deux ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait réellement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Mais très vite leur baiser fut coupé …

****Les garçons vous êtes debout ? Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard !****

Et pourtant entre Charlie et Timéon était née une histoire qui aurait pu être éternelle …


	6. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Avril 1995**

Charlie et Timéon se regardèrent un instant. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait arriver et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient, qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'empêcher. Ils ne savaient pas comment ça se terminerait mais ils aurait du temps plus tard pour y penser. Ils se retrouvèrent front à front et après tant d'année leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin. Un baiser pour oublier, pour s'oublier un instant, un baiser pour ne plus penser, un baiser pour le présent, le futur viendra plus tard, pour le pardon ce n'est pas encore d'actualité.

Essoufflés, ils finirent par se séparer. Il ne savaient plus quoi ce dire. Regarder partout mais surtout pas l'autre. Un silence qui veut tout dire. Comment parler de plusieurs année d'absence autrement ?Charlie finit par se lever et sans un mot il sortit de la pièce.

Quand il se croisèrent un peu plus tard, ils s'évitèrent du regard et continuèrent leurs chemin vers la salle à manger où tous les autres étaient déjà attablés. Durant tout le temps que dura le repas, aucun ne décrocha un seul mot plonger dans leurs réflexions. Ils ne firent pas vraiment attention au départ des uns et des autres à la fin du repas, jusqu'à ce que Timéon ce rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

**- -Charlie.**

Celui-ci leva la tête et remarqua à son tour l'absence d'un autre présence que celle de Timéon dans la pièce. Décidé à fuir de nouveau, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais l'autre homme ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence lui attrapa le bras au moment il passa devant trop réfléchir il plaqua le dragonnier contre le mur et le maintient dans cette position.

**- Maintenant Charlie, tu vas m'écouter merde. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cet été là tu n'est pas rentré comme prévue. J'ai passé des semaines, des mois à essayer de trouver un explication logique. Peut-être qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose, peut-être que …**

**- Et peut-être que je n'avais juste aucune raison de venir, peut-être que tu t'en foutais bien que je vienne ou pas !**

A cet instant, Timéon lâcha Charlie. Il ne comprenait plus rien. C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu pourtant, pourquoi alors l'ancien Gryffondor n'aurait d'un coup plus eu l'envie de venir, et même si c'était pour le quitter, il aurait pu venir non !?

**- Du jour au lendemain, plus de nouvelles, deux mois sans nouvelles et puis ta lettre, ta dernière lettre. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir après ça.**

Charlie pleurait, Timéon le remarqua assez vite. Mais ce que disait son ancien amant n'avais aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais arrêter de lui écrire, et puis de quelle dernière lettre parlait-il. Lui la dernière lettre dont il se souvenait, il avait écrit qu'il avait hâte de le revoir enfin, qu'il l'aimait, enfin rien que Charlie aurait pu mal prendre.

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, Charlie avait filé. Mais Timéon se promit qu'il finirait par connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Pour ça il devait déjà trouver cette lettre dont parlais Charlie. Il espérait ainsi comprendre ce qui avait pu le blesser à ce point là. Puis ils s'expliqueraient et après ils verraient bien.

Timéon dut attendre le lendemain avant de commencer à chercher. Il profita que le bâtiment soit vide pour se rendre vers les chambres. Il reconnu facilement celle de Charlie, la porte étant décoré d'une sorte de guirlande rouge et or, couleur de Gryffondor. Timéon se rappelait de la fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il parlait de sa maison. Mais il n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, il avait une mission.

Évidemment la porte était fermé à clés mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un Alohomora. Un fois dans la chambre, Timéon observa autour de lui. Il aperçut cette photo poser machinalement sur la table de chevet. Cette photo, il avait la même chez lui, caché sous son oreiller. Il évitait de la regarder mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était là. Sur la photo, ils étaient tous les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux et Merlin sait à quel point ils l'étaient à l'époque. Mais l'ancien Poufsouffle ne devait pas se laisser abattre maintenant. Il commença ses recherches pour enfin trouver une pile de lettre. Il reconnut sans problème les premières. Il ouvrit enfin la dernière, sûrement celle dont Charlie parlait, mais n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa lecture.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Charlie se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avait l'air très en colère.


	7. Ce sera sans toi

**Juin 90**

Leur histoire avait duré jusqu'à la fin de la septième année de Charlie. Les deux jeunes gens pensaient alors que rien ne pouvait les séparer, on leur avait appris que l'amour triomphait toujours. Il n'avaient pas conscience de tout ce qui se jouait autour d'eux, que hors de la protection de Poudlard plus rien ne serait pareil. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parler. Ils savaient bien tous les deux que Charlie, une fois ses ASPIC en poche, quitterait l'école.

Le dernier soir ils se retrouvèrent dans les gradins du terrain de quidditch. Ils auraient pu disputer un dernier vif d'or mais à quelques heures de leur séparation ils avaient plus besoin de se parler. Pourtant il fallu quelques longues minutes avant que Timéon ne prenne enfin la parole.

**- On se voit cet été ?**

**- Tim, je, hmm, je vais partir en Roumanie dans une réserve de Dragons.**

Charlie n'osa même pas regarder son amant. Il s'attendait à ce que le plus jeune l'enguele, à ce qu'il crie, mais rien, à part une main qui passa sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

**- Tu me quittes ?**

**- NON ! C'est juste que tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu m'occuper des dragons et la seule réserve est là-bas. **

**- Tu reviendras me chercher l'été prochain, quand j'aurais fini Poudlard ?**

**- Je te le promet.**

Les deux jeunes gens scellèrent cette promesse par un long baiser qui les laissa essoufflé serait juste un an, et un an ça passe vite, non !? Ils voulaient vraiment y croire. Un an ce n'est pas grand chose dans une vie, ils pouvaient bien attendre un peu si c'était pour pouvoir être ensemble après.

Ils passèrent un mois ensemble durant l'été, ils firent des projets d'avenir, Timéon pourraient suivre une formation à distance, trouver un boulot en Roumanie. Ils seraient heureux là-bas, ensemble. Puis Charlie dut partir et Timéon retourna à Poudlard. Ils s'écrivaient régulièrement, ils s'envoyaient même des photos. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où Charlie ne reçut pas de lettre. Il se dit que le hiboux avait peut-être pris du retard, mais il n'arriva jamais. Il continua à écrire à Timéon espérant une réponse enfin mais rien, deux mois de silence.

Un soir, un hiboux frappa à sa fenêtre. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Cela ne venait pas de sa mère et qui pouvait bien lui écrire à part elle. Timéon. C'était bien lui, mais la lettre était dur.

**« Charlie,**

**Ne cherche plus à m'écrire. C'est finit, notre histoire était une erreur, elle n'aurait jamais du commencer. N'essaye pas de me joindre de nouveau, je ne répondrais plus. **

**Timéon. »**

A peine quelques mots mais Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Une erreur ? NON ! Leur histoire n'était pas une erreur, c'était sûrement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé alors pourquoi ? Il n'y avait même pas d'explication. Charlie ne pouvait pas faire ce que Timéon lui demandait. Il fit rester la chouette et écrivit une réponse.

**« Tim**

**Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je fait, dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça comme ça. Explique moi au moins. Tim, je ne comprend pas. Les vacances sont bientôt, dis moi que l'on peut quand même se voir. Dis moi que l'erreur c'était cette lettre. Si je ne reçois pas de réponse, je ne viendrais pas mais s'il te plaît explique moi.**

**Ton Cha' qui t'aime. »**

Il donna la lettre et la chouette et commis sa plus grande erreur :** Amène là à l'expéditeur.**

S'il avait dit à la chouette de l'amener à Timéon alors peut-être que celui-ci aurait pu réagir mais la chouette fit ce qu'on lui dit et jamais Tim ne lut cette lettre.

Charlie ne reçut jamais de réponse et resta cet été là en Roumanie. Timéon attendit tout l'été que Charlie vienne et quand il fut évident qu'il ne viendrais plus, il lui envoya une dernière lettre lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas venue, qu'il lui suffisait d'un mot pour qu'il débarque en Roumanie mais rien.

Les deux hommes avaient l'impression d'avoir été abandonné par celui qu'ils aimaient. Chacun, sans connaître la vérité, décidèrent d'oublier l'autre se lançant à corps perdu dans le travail, gardant juste cette photo, dernier témoin de leur histoire, sous leur oreiller.


	8. A tout jamais

**Avril 1995**

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

_Charlie se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avait l'air très en colère. _

Timéon leva la tête vers lui, lettre en main.

**- Je voulais comprendre.**

**- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu m'as quitté sans aucune explication ? Tu l'as connais cette lettre vu que tu l'as écrite.**

L'ancien Poufsouffle posa ses yeux sur la lettre et une seule chose s'imposa à lui, non il n'avait jamais écrit ça, non il n'avait jamais quitté Charlie, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait alors qu'il l'aimait tellement.

**- Je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre Charlie, Jamais. Et si tu avais réflechis un peu tu aurais du le savoir. Bordel, ce n'est même pas mon écriture ! Comment tu as pu y croire, comment tu as pu … Merde.**

**- Je t'ai répondu, je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer et tu ne l'as jamais fait !**

**- Parce que je n'ai jamais reçu cette lettre dont tu parles. Les derniers temps je n'ai plus reçu de lettre mais j'ai juste pensé que tu manquais de temps. Alors cet été là je t'ai attendu mais tu n'ai pas venu. Je t'ai écrit et tu ne m'as jamais répondu … Je suppose que tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre.**

**- Non, en effet.**

Charlie s'était approché de Timéon. Ils étaient proche, très proche.

**- Tu me jures que tu n'as jamais écrit cette lettre ?**

**- Évidemment. Mais je connais cette écriture, c'est, c'est celle de mon père.**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux hommes. Ils avaient eu tout faux. 5 ans d'absence, 5 ans de souffrance à cause d'un père qui avait voulu les séparer.

**- Comment ? Personne n'était au courant. On avait décidé de ne pas en parler avant que tu viennes.**

**- Je n'en sais rien, mais apparemment il l'a su. Charlie je te jure qu'un fois à Londres je regèlerai ça.**

**- Et après ?**

Timéon se jeta dans les bras de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

**- Après, si tu veux encore de moi, alors je te jure de ne plus te laisser partir.**

Pour réponse Charlie embrassa Timéon. Ce baiser d'abord doux fut de plus en plus fougueux, ils avaient 5 ans à combler. Ils tombèrent sur le lit de Charlie et s'aimèrent de nouveau, longtemps.

Le départ de Timéon arriva bien vite. Les deux amants se promirent de se tenir au courant. Charlie murmura que s'il ne répondait pas à l'une de ces lettres il débarquerai aussitôt à Londres, au ministère s'il le fallait.

Quelques jours plus tard Timéon se retrouva face à son père. Il avait récupérer la lettre que ce dernier avait envoyé en son nom à Charlie.

**- Comment tu as pu ? 5 ans que je ne comprend pas alors que tout était de ta faute. Comment as tu su ?**

**- Assied toi, arrête de crier, je vais tout te dire. Cet été là, entre ta sixième et septième année, je vous ai vu, beaucoup trop proche pour de simple amis. Je me suis dit que cela vous passerez surtout quand j'ai su qu'il partait en Roumanie. Mais un jour je suis tombé sur une lettre dans ta chambre. Il te parlait de quand tu l'aurais rejoint, il te parlait de vie là-bas en Roumanie et je n'ai pas pu te laisser faire ça. Détruire ta vie, ton avenir en quittant l'Angleterre pour un homme qui peut-être finirait par t'abandonner dans ce pays inconnu. Alors je lui ai envoyé cette lettre et je me suis débrouiller pour qu'aucun de tes hiboux ne passe la frontière. Je t'ai vu l'attendre l'été d'après mais une fois que tu t'étais fait à l'idée tu as commencé ta formation au ministère. Et regarde aujourd'hui, tu as de quoi être fière de ton parcours.**

Timéon se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de sortir regarda une dernière fois son père.

**- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. C'est toi qui a détruit ma vie, toi seul.**

Puis il passa la porte et transplana à son appartement.

Charlie et Timéon communiquèrent beaucoup, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait lâcher son travail comme ça. Alors, même si ce serait fatiguant, ils décidèrent que un week-end sur deux, l'autre viendrait. Un week-end à Londres, un week-end en Roumanie. Ils réapprirent à se connaître, à vivre ensemble. Il y eut des disputes, des moments plus durs mais cela valait bien ce bonheur enfin retrouvés.

3 ans passèrent, les deux jeunes hommes avaient leur quotidien, il leur plaisait. La vie aurait pu sembler idyllique si la guerre ne se profilait pas à l'occasion.


	9. Epilogue

**Mai 98**

La guerre était à leur portes. Ils étaient à Londres ce week-end là quand la nouvelle tomba. Voldemort allait attaquer Poudlard. Il n'eurent pas besoin de mot et transplanèrent sur le champs dans leur ancienne école. La bataille avait déjà commencer et ils s'y lancèrent à corps perdu.

Quand Voldemort arriva, à sa suite Hagrid portant Harry dans ses bras, Charlie se laissa aller dans ceux de Timéon. Ils eurent du mal à comprendre quand le survivant se releva mais la vision du seigneur des ténèbres mort fut un soulagement.

Ils restèrent un peu à Poudlard le temps de soigner leur blessure. Charlie retrouva sa famille autour d'un corps inerte. Fred, son petit frère, était partit rejoindre d'autre cieux. Les larmes coulèrent, Tim décida de la laisser en famille. Même après 3 ans leur relation n'était toujours pas officiel alors il ne se voyait pas s'imposer alors que cette famille pleurait un mort. Il transplana chez lui.

Charlie le rejoint quelques heures plus tard, ils ne parlèrent pas, pas pour l'instant c'était trop tôt, mais Timéon berça l'autre homme toute la nuit.

Les jours passèrent, Charlie décida de rester en Angleterre au moins quelque temps pour être aux côté de sa famille, mais même sous la demande de sa mère il refusa de s'installer au Terrier. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de la présence de Timéon. Il finit par démissionner de son poste en Roumanie et reprendre la boutique de Fred et Georges avec Ron, le temps que le deuxième jumeaux se remette.

La vie continua et un matin Charlie se leva avec le besoin de tout dire à sa famille sur sa relation avec Timéon, il prévint sa mère qu'il viendrait déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Les présentations se passèrent bien, Molly avait pressenti leur histoire déjà à l'époque où Timéon était venu passer quelques jours au Terrier. Ce jour-là devant sa famille, Charlie demanda Timéon en mariage.

La vie reprenait vraiment. Ils seraient heureux maintenant.

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette fic est enfin finit. Bravo à ceux (s'il y en a) qui ont attendu patiemment la suite si longtemps. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si longue. Mais voilà c'est enfin fini. Les premiers chapitre ont été réécrit pour une histoire de logique, certains détails ont changé.<p> 


End file.
